Book Sign Up
The Five Love Languages of Teenagers by Gary Chapman (Patricia Mojica) APPROVED # The Five Love Languages of Children by Gary Chapman and Ross Campbell (Megan Krehbiel) APPROVED # No-Drama Discipline: The Whole-Brain Way to Calm the Chaos and Nurture Your Child's Developing Mind by Daniel J. Siegel & Tina Payne Bryson (Jada Captain) APPROVED # Raising Kingdom Kids by Tony Evans (Jentry Overton) APPROVED # Discipline without Damage: How to Get Your Kids to Behave without Messing Them Up. (Cory Martin) APPROVED # How to Raise an Adult by Julie Lythcott-Haims (Emily Roberts) APPROVED # The Secrets of Happy Families by Bruce Feiler (Grace Newman) APPROVED # Parenting Adopted Teenagers: Advice for the Adolescent Years (Kaitlyn Kirksey) # Sticky Faith- Everyday Ideas to Build Lasting Faith in Your Kids by Dr. Kara Powell (Kenzie Daniel) APPROVED # Simplicity Parenting by Kim John Payne and Lisa Ross (Madison Osburn) APPROVED # What Kids Need Most In a Mom by Patricia H. Rushford (Katie McCool) APPROVED # Grace Based Parenting: Set your Family Free by Tim Kimmel (Payton Carr) APPROVED # Love and logic magic for early childhood by jim fay & charles Fay, Ph.D. (Kegan Johnson) APPROVED # The Enneagram of Parenting: The 9 Types of Children and How to Raise Them Successfully by Elizabeth Wagele (Julie Lee) APPROVED # The A-Z of Therapeutic Parenting: Strategies and Solutions by Sarah Naish (Stephanie Ninke) APPROVED # Parenting: 14 Gospel Principles That Can Radically Change Your Family (Alyssa Harris) APPROVED # Shepherding a Child's Heart by Tedd Tripp (Catherane Helm) APPROVED # Get Out of My Life but First Could You Drive Me and Cheryl to the Mall? (Ashton Opp-Fellers) # The Whole-Brain Child: 12 Revolutionary Strategies to Nurture Your Child's Developing Mind (Emily McAfee) APPROVED # Weird Parenting Wins By Hillary Frank (Madison Sanders) APPROVED # Sh*tty Mom: The Parenting Guide for the Rest of Us by Laurie Kilmartin and Karen Moline (Carlee Lomenick) APPROVED # The Montessori Toddler: A Parent's Guide to Raising a Curious and Responsible Human Being (Molly Melder) APPROVED # Sacred Parenting: How Raising Children Shapes Our Souls by Gary L. Thomas (Katie Shrull) APPROVED # Hot Mess to Mindful Mom: 40 Ways to Find Balance and Joy in Your Every Day by Ali Katz (Bria Taylor) APPROVED # Better Dads, Stronger Sons; By Rick Johnson (Kassi Bock) APPROVED # Sippy Cups Are NOT For Chardonay; By Stefanie Tayler (Jordyn Beard) APPROVED # Front Porch Parenting by Dr. Mary Manz Simon (Emilee Kula) APPROVED # The Me, Me, Me Epidemic: A Step-by-Step Guide to Raising Capable, Grateful Kids in an Over-Entitled World by Amy McCready (Taylor Hood) APPROVED # The Foster Care Survival Guide: The Essential Guide for Today's Foster Parents By John Degarmo (Malorie Mottinger) APPROVED # Parenting:Parenting Book: MISTAKE – YOUR KIDS’ BEST FRIEND! (Parenting,Love and Logic,Toddlers,Overparenting,Teens,Single,Books) Kindle Edition by Iovana Yao (Ashlie Gelm) APPROVED # Living In Step by Ruth Roosevelt and Jeannette Lofas (Jake Hardin) APPROVED # Toddlers Are A**holes: It's Not Your Fault by Bunmi Laditan (Samantha Coats) APPROVED # The Idle Parent: Why Laid-Back Parents Raise Happier and Healthier Kids by Tom Hodgkinson (Katie Howard) APPROVED # Reframing Foster Care: Filtering Your Foster Parenting Journey Through the Lens of the Gospel by Jason Johnson (Alexis Harris) APPROVED # The Parenting Project: Build Extraordinary Relationships With Your Kids Through Daily Conversation by Amy Alamar (Tyanna Leach) APPROVED # What a Son Needs from His Mom by Cheri Fuller (Helen Folsum-Soap) APPROVED # The Explosive Child: A New Approach For Understanding And Parenting Easily Frustrated, Chronically Inflexible Children by Ross W. Greene, Ph.D. (Emily Cunningham) APPROVED # Another Mother: Co-Parenting with the Foster Care System by Sarah Gerstenzang (Marissa Ibarra-Reyes) APPROVED # 1-2-3 Magic Effective Discipline for Children by Thomas W. Phelan, Ph.D (Kensi Hinkle) ' APPROVED' # The HAPPIEST Toddler on the Block by Harvey Karp (Jade Nielsen) ' APPROVED' # All Joy and No Fun: The Paradox of Modern Parenthood by Jennifer Senior (Haley Fisher) ' APPROVED' # Parenting Teens with Love & Logic by Foster Cline, MD & Jim Fay (Leah Bilbrey) ' APPROVED' # Try and Make Me!: Simple Strategies That Turn Off the Tantrums and Create Cooperation by Ray Levy, Bill O'Hanlon, and Tyler Norris Goode (Macey Mayberry) ' APPROVED' # I'd Listen to My Parents If They'd Just Shut Up: What to Say and Not Say When Parenting Teens by Anthony E. Wolf (Ellie O'Meilia) ' APPROVED' # Parenting For Dummies 2nd Edition by Sandra Hardin Gookin, and Dan Gookin (Elizabeth Tanner) ' APPROVED' # Tech Savvy Parenting: Navigating Your Child's Digital Life by Brian Housman (Connor Matos) - Contact Dr. Harrist # How to Generate Values in Young Children by Sue Spayth Riley (Beth Hollingsworth) ' APPROVED' # Parent on Purpose: A Courageous Approach to Raising Children in a Complicated World by Amy Carney (Jaclyn Darnell ' APPROVED ') # The Highly Sensitive Child: Helping Our Children Thrive When The World Overwhelms Them by Elaine N. Aron (Madeline Welch) ' APPROVED' # The Teenage Brain by Frances E. Jenson with Amy Elise Nutt (Madi May) ' APPROVED' # The Kazdin Method for Parenting the Defiant Child: With No Pills, No Therapy, No Contest of Wills ' APPROVED' # Raising Your Spirited Child by Mary Sheedy Kurcinka (Aelee Armstrong) APPROVED #How to Talk so Kids will Listen and Listen so Kids will Talk by Adele Faber and Elaine Mazlish (Hannah Scott) APPROVED #Bringing up Bebe by Pamela Druckerman (Abby Michael) APPROVED #Sickened Munchausen by Proxy Childhood by Julie Gregory (Dylann Lowery) NOT approved - Email Dr. Harrist if you want to know why #Give Them Grace: Dazzling Your Kids With The Love of Jesus (Spencer Smith) - Contact Dr. Harrist #How to Talk so Little Kids Will Listen: A Survival Guide to Life with Children Ages 2-7 by Joanna Faber and Julie King (Lacey Baumert) APPROVED #Peaceful Parent, Happy Kids: How to Stop Yelling and Start Connecting (The Peaceful Parent Series)Dr. Laura Markham (Brittney Cole) APPROVED #The New Strong-Willed Child by James C. Dobson (Nyoka Anderson) APPROVED #Walking on Egg Shells By Jane Isay (Chanel Carr) - Contact Dr. Harrist #The Well-Behaved Child: Discipline That Really Works by John Rosemond (Darby Robinson) APPROVED #The Enneagram of Parenting: The 9 Types of Children and How to Raise them Successfully (Spencer Smith) APPROVED #The Five Love Languages of Teenagers by Gary Chapman (Emily Peery) APPROVED #Quiet Kids: Help your introverted child succeed in an extroverted world by Christine Fonseca (Melody Gill) APPROVED # # # Category:Raising Grateful Kids in an Entitled World: How One Family Learned That Saying No Can Lead to Life's Biggest Yes by Kristen Welch (Hadley Walters)